The land of forgetfulness
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Sus ojos observaron aquella tierra de ensueño. Sin embargo, no podían cantar victoria en su totalidad, si se confían, desaparecerá. Elige cuidadosamente y no mires atrás o el olvido te atrapará [Capitulo 1: Rain of woes] [Se Aceptan OC]
1. Chapter 1

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien. Después de mucha ausencia traigo una nueva historia. Últimamente me han tenido encerrada los exámenes y después de que mi USB se formateó y tiempo después pereció llevándose mis archivos (Incluidas las continuaciones), tuve que comprar otra. En fin, esta historia se me ocurrió luego de escuchar un soundtrack de Yuki Kajiura y combinarla con un tema que días antes, mis compañeros me habían preguntado. Sin más, les dejare por aquí el prólogo y si alguien se anima a participar, les dejare la ficha.

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC y la trama de la historia."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Los personajes utilizaran sus nombres europeos

*Los personajes tendrán entre 17, 18 y 19 años

*Habrá parejas Canon a lo largo de la historia

*Habrá OC

Soundtrack: A shadow-Yuki Kajiura

Nombre del fic: **The land of forgetfulness**

Género: **Fantasía/Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

Summary: " **Sus ojos observaron aquella tierra de ensueño. Sin embargo, no podían cantar victoria en su totalidad, si se confían, desaparecerá. Elige cuidadosamente y no mires atrás o el olvido te atrapará"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Prologo: **Unreal Dream**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Esto era real? Se dijo así mismo el muchacho tras observar el lugar. Era una maravilla tan irreal, tan grandiosa y hermosa. Un paraíso llamativo que sus ojos se negaban a creer. Detrás de él, se hallaban sus compañeros de equipos, que lucían igual de desconcertados y hechizados al mismo tiempo por el paisaje. Curiosamente, aún escuchaba las voces, el caos que anunciaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no era bueno quedarse. Debían volver, sus instintos se lo decían. Pero no había salida al parecer. Todos buscaron en vano, pues no encontraron nada. Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon por el lugar, confundiéndose con el sonido de la cascada de aguas azuladas cristalinas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Musitó Axel a lo que todos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Este lugar…Es la tierra del olvido.-Contesto una joven frente a ellos.-Bienvenidos…

-¿La tierra del olvido?-Respondió Darren a lo que la joven, con una suave sonrisa asintió.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-Exclamo Jude sin titubeos. Un suspiró pareció escapar de sus labios.- ¿Puedes decirnos?

-Creo que es más que claro.-Dijo la joven seria para indicarles que le siguieran.-Vengan conmigo.

Todos se mostraron titubeantes, sin embargo, siguieron a aquella joven que sin más, se les había aparecido. Entre más caminaban, el paraíso comenzaba a desvanecerse. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un pequeño mirador y notaron que en este, había otra persona. Una vez allí, todos tomaron asiento y la joven se aclaró la voz. Uno que otro pudo notar que la otra persona, era un chico y que en sus brazos había cicatrices y en su rostro, en su mejilla, había una pequeña cicatriz. No se veía amigable, ni con muchas ganas de estar en aquel lugar. Parecía estar alerta y mirar a todos lados en busca de algo.

-Antes que nada, me llamo Derwen y él es mi hermano Lyle.-Exclamo la joven seria mientras el chico asentía.-Somos guardianes de esta tierra.

-Como supongo, mi hermana les habrá dicho que están en la Tierra del Olvido.-Dijo Lyle cruzado de brazos sin mirar a ninguno.-Lo cual no es correcto. No deberían estar aquí.

-Lo que Lyle quiere decir, es que, este lugar…Deben escapar de aquí antes de que sea tarde.-Dijo Derwen levantándose para señalar un punto lejano.

-¿Pero por qué?-Insistió Someoka esta vez a lo que ambos hermanos se miraron.

-¿Aun no entienden?-Dijo Lyle estampando una mano sobre su frente.-En esta tierra, yacen aquellos que no pertenecen más al mundo terrenal. Aquellos que han perecido.

-Eso es imposible, nosotros no podemos estar…-Dijo Mark incrédulo al entender la situación.

-Exacto Mark.-Contestó Derwel observando aquel punto fijo.-Es por eso que ustedes tienes que huir. Porque no han perecido. Algo ocurrió y los trajeron por error.

-Si no logran salir de aquí, entonces realmente pueden irse despidiendo de su vida.-Exclamo Lyle serio a lo que todos le miraron.

-¿Y somos los únicos atrapados?-Pregunto Celia a lo que ambos hermanos negaron.

-Han llegado más, pero algunos no aceptaron nuestra ayuda y decidieron llegar por su propia cuenta a la ciudad de Evaki.-Señalo Derwen antes de girarse a ellos.-Si ustedes quieren salir de aquí, no será fácil.

-Peligros por doquier habrá, trampas y cosas inimaginables igual.-Dijo Lyle mirando a todos.-No tienen armas, no tienen conocimiento de este lugar, así que podrían perecer muchos.

-¿Ustedes podrían ayudarnos?-Pregunto Silvia a lo que Derwen asintió.

-Mi hermano podría llevarlos hasta allá.-Exclamo Derwen sacando un pequeño reloj de una cajita.-Tienen 1 semana para llegar a la ciudad de Evaki. Si fallan, la dama del olvido los reclamará. Este reloj, les indicara el tiempo que queda.

-Es momento de irnos.-Finalizó Lyle mientras Derwen colocaba en el cuello de Celia el reloj.

-Como último consejo muchachos…Elijan cuidadosamente y no miren atrás.-Dijo Derwen sonriendo y todos asintieron.-Suerte chicos, chicas y espero lleguen a tiempo con Evaki. Lyle…

-Estaré bien, prometo que regresare, Derwen.-Contestó Lyle con una sonrisa y su hermana asintió.

Derwen observó cómo su hermano y los chicos desaparecían de su vista para que la brisa moviera sus cabellos. Lamentaba que aquellos chicos que habían llegado antes, se hubieran ido sin ayuda. Si con suerte lograban toparse con Lyle y los muchachos, tenían su vida asegurada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, pues, como prometí, por aquí dejare la ficha. La historia, como dato curioso, se centra en un mundo de fantasía pero finalmente, acabará en el mundo real. En fin, no los spoileo mas y les doy la ficha. Solo aceptare **9** fichas.

 **-Nombre Europeo**

 **-Edad (17, 18 o 19 años)**

 **-Apariencia (Detallada)**

 **-Personalidad (Detallada)**

 **-Cómo llegaron a la Tierra del Olvido**

 **-Pareja**

 **-Extra**

La ficha únicamente las recibo por **MP** , no por Review. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Matta ne, yatze!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien. Hoy traigo la continuación de este fic. Realmente, creo que me enfocare un poco más en este fic –gota anime-. En fin, agradezco por los comentarios. Gracias, me alegra que les guste la idea, aunque sea un poco confusa. En fin, sin más que decir, dejare por aquí el capítulo.

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC y la trama de la historia Tampoco me pertenece el OC de alita210100."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Los personajes utilizaran sus nombres europeos

*Los personajes tendrán entre 17, 18 y 19 años

*Habrá parejas Canon a lo largo de la historia

*Habra OC

*Lenguaje levemente obsceno

*Frases en _cursiva_ son pensamientos

*Los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco

Soundtrack: Evocation -Yuki Kajiura

Nombre del fic: **The land of forgetfulness**

Género: **Fantasía/Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

Summary: **"Sus ojos observaron aquella tierra de ensueño. Sin embargo, no podían cantar victoria en su totalidad, si se confían, desaparecerá. Elige cuidadosamente y no mires atrás o el olvido te atrapará"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 1: **Rain of woes**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los orbes morados del muchacho se desviaban cada minuto hacia el pequeño grupo que iba detrás de él. No podía quejarse, era su trabajo. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios cuando uno de ellos se quejó, alegando su cansancio. Tenía que llevarlos bien, o de lo contrario Evaki perdería puntos a favor para salvarlos. Se detuvieron cerca de una laguna, no sin antes analizarla para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Lyle analizó a cada uno de los presentes. Si mal no recordaba, Derwen le había mencionado los nombres de los llegados: Darren LaChance, Nathan Swift, Kevin Dragonfly, Mark Evans, Celia Hills, Jude Sharp, Silvia Wood, Nelly Raimon, Axel Blaze, Shawn Frost, Xavier Foster, Camelia Travis, Caleb Stonewall y Steve Grim. Aun se preguntaba, como habían llegado hasta ahí. Si no habían muerto como su hermana y él pensaban ni tampoco les habían invocado ellos, eso quería decir que entonces los esperaban en la Ciudad.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-Exclamo Lyle fastidiado pues el tiempo corría y no había seña alguna de prisa en ellos.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando.-Respondió Kevin a lo que Nelly asintió.- ¿No debemos reponer fuerzas?

-Haber…Que parte de "Tienen 1 semana" no entendieron.-Dijo Lyle cruzado de brazos ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del moreno.-No me importa si tienen o no fuerzas, solo estoy aquí para cumplir lo que me toca como guardián.

-Alguien se toma muy a pecho su puesto…-Musitó Caleb con las manos tras su cabeza.

-Pues sí, me tomo muy a pecho mi puesto Stonewall.-Dijo cortante Lyle para mirar a todos.-Y por esa razón, hay que avanzar ya.

-Está bien, cascarrabias, vamos.-Exclamo de forma retadora Caleb, pasando a lado del muchacho mientras golpeaba su hombro.

-Ese chico…-Murmuró aún más molesto Lyle para mirar a los demás.-Andando.

-¿No crees que si no controlamos el temperamento de Caleb, Lyle pueda dejarnos aquí a la deriva?-Pregunto bajamente Nathan a Axel mientras reanudaban el paso.

-Ten por seguro que si nos puede dejar.-Contesto Axel de la misma manera.

-Celia, según el reloj, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-Pregunto Xavier caminando a lado de la peliazul y su hermano.

-El reloj marca que nos quedan 6 días...-Respondió Celia observando el reloj para mirar al chico.- ¿Enserio saldremos de aquí?

-No te preocupes, claro que saldremos de aquí.-Dijo Jude abrazando a la ojiverde para calmarla.

-( _Espero que nada malo pase en mi ausencia, Derwen…)_ -Pensó Lyle al ver de reojo la escena y disimular su preocupación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelivioleta observaba desde el mirador el portal que conectaba a la Tierra del Olvido con el mundo terrenal. Sus orbes rosados, se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de ver con claridad lo que pasaba alrededor. El sonido de la cascada le hacía añorar su vida anterior. Apretó los puños al recordar a la persona que la había hecho llegar ahí. En su mente aún escuchaba aquellos gritos, los mismos gritos que la aturdían por las noches, los mismos gritos de los cuales buscaba escapar. Recordó cómo había llegado una de las personas con las que hasta el momento, sabía que contaba en todo momento, aparte de Lyle.

-Inicio Flashback-

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta hasta llegar finalmente hacia ella. La chica parecía aturdida; dedujo que probablemente había escapado. Así llegaban todos. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que era una pequeña de escasos 10 años. Su mirada le daba a entender que estaba muy débil. Se acercó a ella y la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Observó sus heridas, tenía que llevarla con ella.

 _-¿Alexis Stanford?-Dijo Derwen preocupada y la joven asintió._

 _-Si…-Musitó la niña con aparente tristeza en su voz.- ¿Quién eres?_

 _-Me llamo Derwen.-Exclamo la pelivioleta sonriendo para cargarla.-Ven, te llevare con Evaki._

-Fin Flashback-

Luego de curar sus heridas y que Evaki la protegiera por unos años, finalmente decidió establecerse ahí con Lyle y ella. Sin embargo, la joven había dado un cambio que marcaba totalmente la diferencia. Escuchó unos pasos, y automáticamente se giró. Una joven alta con la piel levemente bronceada, cabello marrón grisáceo largo y ondulado hasta la cadera con un fleco partido; parte de su fleco se encontraba arreglado en una trenza del lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos eran violeta profundo mostrándose en un estado de serenidad y calma eterna, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado.

-¿Qué tal, Der?-Exclamo la joven sentándose en la banca.

-Alexis…-Contestó Derwen sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Todo bien, ¿Y tú?

-He tenido una mañana agitada, pero todo bien.-Dijo Alexis para mirar la cascada-¿Y el quejumbroso de Lyle?

-Tuvo que ir a la Ciudad, con Evaki.-Respondió Derwen-Tenía que llevar a grupo de chicos que llegó por error.

-Grupo de chicos, ¿eh?-Exclamo Alexis cruzada de brazos.- ¿Y alguno de ellos era guapo?

-Bueno, un pelirrojo…de ojos Jade…-Dijo algo apenada Derwen para notar como la chica arqueaba la ceja.-Ah, solo me llamo la atención.

-Lo siento por el pobre chico, si Lyle se dio cuenta.-Finalizó Alexis a lo que Derwen asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Adisa, ¿Llegaron los muchachos que pedí?-Exclamo una voz femenina proveniente de un pasillo oscuro, poco iluminado.

-Fueron interceptados por Lyle.-Dijo Adisa serio, a lo que se escuchó un estruendo en el fondo.

-¡¿No fui clara acaso?!-Grito molesta mientras los presentes guardaban silencio.- ¡Eres un inútil, Adisa! No pueden hacer nada bien. Tienen que interceptarlos antes de que lleguen con Evaki o en vano habrá sido todo.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-Contesto fríamente Adisa a lo que los ojos de aquella persona destellaron maliciosamente.

-Envía a Aluin y a sus 3 mejores reclutas.-Dijo la voz femenina a lo que, Adisa asintió y sin más se retiró.-Esta vez no, querida Evika.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Silvia cuando Lyle se detuvo de repente.

-Llegamos a nuestro primer reto…-Dijo Lyle serio mientras desenfundaba su espada.-El bosque de los lamentos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, aquí termina este primer capítulo. Como pueden notar, las complicaciones están por empezar. Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Matta ne, yatze!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización, pero me quede sin Internet y con tanto ajetreo no he podido sentarme tranquila a escribir. En fin, agradezco por sus comentarios, la verdad que me alegra mucho saber que les guste la historia. En fin, después de esta pequeña justificación y agradecimiento, empecemos el segundo capítulo de este fic.

" _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC y la trama de la historia Tampoco me pertenece el OC de alita210100, Haruhi-nya y Princessfic."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Los personajes utilizaran sus nombres europeos

*Los personajes tendrán entre 17, 18 y 19 años

*Habrá parejas Canon a lo largo de la historia

*Habrá OC

*Lenguaje levemente obsceno

*Frases en cursiva son pensamientos

*Los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco

Soundtrack: Yuki Kajiura - Emptiness Darkness and Desperation

 **Nombre del fic:** The land of forgetfulness

 **Género:** Fantasía/Aventura/Romance/Amistad

 **Summary:** "Sus ojos observaron aquella tierra de ensueño. Sin embargo, no podían cantar victoria en su totalidad, si se confían, desaparecerá. Elige cuidadosamente y no mires atrás o el olvido te atrapará"

 **Autora:** SetsukaSachiko25

 **Capítulo 2** : El bosque de los lamentos

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un quejido salió de sus labios cuando nuevamente volvió a tropezar. Su cuerpo mostraba múltiples golpes, una que otra herida y su rostro detonaba su frustración. Sus cabellos negros y largos se movían de un lado a otro mientras se levantaba del suelo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y retomo su camino. Hace unos días, había llegado a aquel lugar de una manera bastante extraña. Aun no se creía del todo lo que aquella chica le había explicado. Era una tontería realmente, lo viera por donde lo viera. Se negaba a que una extraña le saliera con el cuento de que había perecido. Lejos de hacerle caso, el muchacho de ojos aperlados atino a irse solo, sin tener muy en claro que era un lugar que no conocía, aunque en su momento, no le importo. Ahora, que ya se encontraba en medio de la espesura del bosque, no tenía idea de dónde ir. El lugar estaba dándole escalofríos. No había muchas rutas, muy poca luz y por supuesto, no sabía si afirmar o no el hecho de que varias sombras parecían seguirlo.

-Genial, otro camino sin salida.-Se quejó bajamente el pelinegro para respirar un poco.-Tranquilo Chrisabelle, siempre hay una salida. ¿Para qué me engaño? Llevo horas caminando y ni una bendita salida aparece.

-Quizá debiste hacerle caso a esa chica.-Se escuchó entre unos arbustos a lo que Chrisabelle arqueo la ceja. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también iban a tratar de asustarlo?

-¿Quién está ahí?-Respondió el chico serio, tratando de permanecer tranquilo aunque por dentro algo le daba mala espina.

-Se perderá igual que los últimos tontos que trataron de pasar solos por aquí.-Contestó otra voz pero esta vez proveniente de entre los árboles.

-Bien, esto no es divertido.-Dijo Chrisabelle un poco molesto por aquella "broma".-Ya salgan de ahí.

-Pobre muchacho, cree que esto en una broma.-Respondió otra voz y más voces parecieron unirse a su risa, provocando un eco que le erizo la piel.

-¡Basta!-Grito Chrisabelle y se alejó corriendo, buscando otra salida.-Debo salir de este maldito lugar ya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este lugar, no me agrada del todo.-Dijo Celia abrazada a su hermano mientras el grupo se movía por el sendero que Lyle indicaba.

-A nadie le agrada este lugar.-Exclamo Lyle sin mirarles mientras los demás le oían.-Es el lugar al cual nunca quisieras llegar y menos de noche. Es una trampa casi mortal.

-¿Por qué le llaman el bosque de los lamentos?-Pregunto Nathan a lo que Nelly asintió.

-En este bosque sucedió lo que llamamos la 3° guerra de Oniris.-Respondió Lyle haciendo memoria.-Muchos guardianes y guardianas, tuvieron que enfrentarse al poder de la dama del Olvido. Cuando ese poder se le fue de las manos, causo una destrucción inminente. Algunos escaparon y otros terminaron afrontándolo con el dolor del abandono de sus amigos, quedando sus almas atrapadas en este lugar.

-Solo por esa pequeñez… ¿Es una trampa mortal?-Dijo Caleb a lo que Lyle se detuvo y le miró.

-Esas almas, están atrapadas aquí por siempre. Están cegadas por el dolor y la oscuridad, porque sus compañeros los abandonaron cuando más los necesitaban.-Dijo Lyle frente a frente con Caleb sin inmutarse-¿Cómo te sentirías tú al estar atrapado sin salir por la eternidad por esa "pequeñez"?

-Tsk…-Chasqueo la lengua Caleb mirando al chico, hasta que Jude jaló a Lyle.

-No vale la pena realmente que te pongas a discutir con él, créeme.-Dijo Jude y el castaño solo se quitó la mano del de rastas de su hombro para seguir averiguando el camino.

-Caleb, deja de ponerte al Tú por Tú con Lyle.-Regañó Axel al chico de ojos jade.-Es el único que puede sacarnos de este lugar.

-Que exagerados son.-Musitó Caleb con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Silvia negó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelirrosa observó a su alrededor buscando un camino. No necesitaba la ayuda de aquella chica, podía hacer las cosas ella sola. ¿Depender de alguien para salir de aquel teatro barato? Eso sí que no. Sus ojos violeta bañados en vetas rosáceas, se mantenían atentos a los movimientos. No es que tuviera miedo, claro que no, pero más valía ser precavida. No recordaba muchas cosas, como si alguien le hubiese borrado la memoria. A lo lejos escuchó un grito que hizo que se detuviera. Parecía la voz de un chico. Negó para sí misma, debía ser su imaginación. Estaba sola, ¿No? Aunque el grito parecía venir de una parte no muy lejana.

-¿Iré o no?-Musito para sí la pelirrosa dudando sobre su elección. Quizás era una trampa.-Ya que, iré a ver.

-¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida realmente?-Exclamo una voz a lo que la chica se quedó seria.

-Sería algo absurdo de tu parte.-Dijo otra voz a lo que ella atinó a ver por todas las direcciones.-Llegaste muy lejos tu sola…Como para que te pierdas más de lo que ya estas.

-Esas voces no pueden ser reales.-Contesto la pelirrosa sin hacer mucho caso.-Ustedes no son reales.

-Yo creo que no debes hablar de más, querida.-Respondió otra voz burlándose.-Yo mejor correría antes de que "accidentalmente", alguien te atrape y no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol.

-Imposible… ¡Son una ilusión!-Exclamo molesta la chica para continuar su camino y buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No se separen, recuerden.-Dijo Lyle observando el cielo para comprobar que se hacía cada vez más tarde.-Tenemos que salir antes de que caiga la noche.

-¿Cuánto nos falta por recorrer?-Pregunto Mark mientras caminaba a lado de Silvia.-Lyle.

-Si cruzamos hoy el bosque, solo nos quedaran por atravesar 3 lugares más.-Dijo el chico mirando de reojo al castaño de banda anaranjada.-Solo por curiosidad, ¿No recuerdan enserio cómo llegaron?

-No, solo, llegamos sin más.-Respondió Camelia a lo que Steve asintió.-Todo estaba bien y de repente, quedamos inconscientes cuando llegamos aquí. ¿Por qué?

-No, por simple curiosidad.-Dijo Lyle mientras pensaba en cómo habían llegado. Tenía una teoría, pero no quería que esta fuera cierta.

De repente se detuvieron al oír dos gritos, provenientes de lugares distintos. Celia, Silvia, Camelia y Nelly intercambiaron miradas mientras los chicos miraban a su alrededor. Lyle frunció el ceño. Había encontrado a otros 2, de los que se habían arriesgado a ir solos anteriormente. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si dejaba solo al grupo, correrían peligro, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo que habitaba en el bosque les hiciera daño. Chasqueo la lengua y se giró al grupo mientras observaba a Jude, Mark y Axel.

-Escúchenme, necesito que se queden aquí.-Exclamo Lyle serio a lo que la mayoría asintió.-No se separen, debo ir por esos dos que acaban de gritar. Axel y Jude están a cargo. Mark, tu vendrás conmigo. Si aprecian su vida, no se muevan y lo digo más por ti Caleb. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Claro.-Dijeron Axel y Jude para que Lyle asintiera. Enseguida, salió en búsqueda de las dos voces acompañado de Mark.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ambos escapaban sin mirar atrás. No querían quedar atrapados en ese lugar. El corazón les palpitaba con más rapidez que nada, su agotamiento era mayor a cada momento. Las voces parecían seguirlos sin cansarse, burlándose de su miedo y pánico. Tan concentrados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta que uno estaba frente al otro, lo que hizo que terminaran chocando. El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo mientras la chica maldecía por lo bajo también. Se miraron por un instante, enfadados.

-¡Fíjate por donde corres!-Respondió el chico levantándose molesto.- ¿Quieres?

-Mira quien habla, tonto.-Contesto la pelirrosa sacudiéndose el polvo.-Eso me saco por venir a ver quién gritaba

-Nadie te pidió que te movieras de donde estabas.-Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Serás…-Musitó la ojivioleta cuando un estruendo se escuchó cerca de ellos. Ambos se miraron mientras temblaba el lugar donde estaban.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No, rayos, no.-Exclamo Lyle al sentir que el suelo comenzaba a moverse.-Demasiada energía negativa.

-Lyle, ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Mark corriendo a la par con el chico.- ¿Por qué todo se está moviendo?

-Este lugar está lleno de energía negativa y más energía negativa por parte de esos dos, causa que las grietas se abran y lo peor se viene después.-Dijo Lyle explicando de manera rápida.- ¿Ahora entiendes porque es una trampa mortal?

-Sí, creo que ahora si comprendo.-Dijo Mark esquivando algunas ramas.- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ellos?

-Llegamos, solo cruzamos esta parte y…-Exclamo Lyle deteniéndose y haciendo que Mark se detuviese.-A esto me refería…

Una gran grieta se abría ante ellos. El vacío era inmenso, alimentándose de energía negativa y tomando fuerza cada vez más. Mark buscaba con la mirada a las dos personas, cuando las diviso. Una chica pelirrosa que sujetaba fuerte y de la mano a un pelinegro con reflejos violetas. No había muchas posibilidades de cruzar.

-Lyle, están por allá.-Dijo el castaño y el ojinegro vio a ambos en el filo de la grieta.-No podemos cruzar, ¿Qué harás?

-Claro que podemos, ven conmigo.-Respondió Lyle y ambos buscaron una parte donde la grieta no fue tan angosta.

-No creo que soporte mucho.-Se quejó la pelirrosa tratando de subir al chico.-Donde estoy, está a punto de colapsar.

-¿Qué piensas dejarme caer?-Contesto el chico sujetándose fuerte de la orilla con el ceño fruncido.-Vaya ayuda.

-¿Cuándo dije que te iba a soltar?-Pregunto enfadada la chica mientras hacía más esfuerzo-Vaya forma de agradecer.

-Sigan peleando, sigan alimentando el vació de la grieta que se los tragara.-Dijo una voz, una voz que comenzó a jalar dentro de la grieta a Chrisabelle.

-¡Espera, no!-Exclamo Chrisabelle mientras la pelirrosa luchaba por no ser jalada de paso.

-¡Mark!-Dijo Lyle y el castaño ayudo a la chica, sacando a Chrisabelle de la grieta.-Escuchen bien, lo que se viene ahora podrá vencerlos, de acuerdo a como se dejen. No permitan que se les meta en la mente.

Una luz oscura emergió de la grieta y frente a los 4 apareció un joven. Mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad y en su mano la energía parecía fluir. Chasqueó sus dedos y dicha energía comenzó rodear a los dos chicos y a la pelirrosa. Lyle les observó de reojo y asintió.

-Aluin…-Dijo Lyle a lo que el nombrado se rio brevemente para verlo.-Sabía que eras tú el causante de esto.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Lyle.-Respondió Aluin cruzado de brazos.-Solo cumplo órdenes y tú sabes muy bien de quien

-¡Cállate! No tengo nada que ver con ella.-Grito Lyle lanzándose sobre él, pero Aluin lo esquivo.

-No, Lyle, no.-Dijo Aluin detrás de él dándole una palmada.-Es de mala educación arrojarte sin previo aviso a tu oponente y más desarmado. ¿Evaki no te lo enseño? Mejor, hagamos esto…Acaben con él.

-¿Dejaras que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ti?-Respondió Lyle sacando dos espadas.-En ese caso, creo que podemos jugar lo mismo. ¡Mark!

-¿Enserio le darás la espada a alguien que nunca la ha usado?-Pregunto Aluin riendo para dar la orden y que de la gruta emergieran dos personas más.-Acábenlos para ir por el grupito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ya se han tardado mucho, ¿No?-Exclamo Steve sentado en el suelo mientras Kevin asentía.

-¿Creen que algo les haya pasado?-Dijo Darren a lo que Shawn ladeo la cabeza.-Es decir, sabemos que Lyle es un buen guía hasta ahora pero…

-No hay que pensar en eso, Darren.-Respondió Jude cruzado de brazos.-Lyle y Mark van a estar bien.

-Esperemos que así sea o nos quedaremos atrapados por un buen tiempo aquí.-Dijo Caleb con las manos tras su cabeza.

-¡Caleb! Cállate.-Respondió Axel fulminando al nombrado con la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo hice eso?-Pregunto Mark sorprendido al haber vencido a su oponente.- _Yo nunca use la espada._

-Bien hecho, Lyle…-Dijo Aluin cuando Lyle atravesó sin trabajo al último oponente.-Pero no te confíes…

-¡Lyle!-Grito la pelirrosa cuando aún herido, su oponente se levantó para herirlo por la espalda.

-De eso nada…-Exclamo Mark interponiendo su espada y evitando que lo hirieran.-Eso no se hace.

- _Impresionante, el poder que emana de su aura…_ -Pensó Aluin observando a Mark para chasquear los dedos y que aquel oponente se evaporara.-Esto aún no se ha acabado Lyle, no lograras llegar a tiempo con esos chicos…Muy pronto, ella los reclamara y este mundo se evaporará.

Dicho esto, la grieta se cerró y tanto Mark como Lyle cayeron de rodillas agotados. Lyle se había quedado perplejo ante la defensa del castaño. De no haber sido por él, lo habrían atravesado en aquel momento. Se levantó y extendió su mano a Mark, para que se levantara. El castaño de banda naranja le sonrió para devolverle la espada y mirar a las dos personas que se hallaban mirándolos sin saber que decir.

-¿Ahora ven, porque Derwen no quería que se fueran solos?-Dijo Lyle a lo que ambos asintieron. Le extendió su mano a la chica mientras Mark le extendió su mano al chico.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Me llamo Chrisabelle Guillispie.-Dijo el muchacho de ojos aperlados serio.

-Me llamo Aimée Nuit.-Respondió la pelirrosa sonriendo levemente a ambos, pero más al castaño de ojos negros.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Soy Mark Evans, mucho gusto.-Contesto el castaño de banda naranja sonriendo.

-Díganme Lyle y punto.-Dijo cortante el chico guardando las espadas.-Ahora, hay que irnos.

-De acuerdo, no me quiero quedar en este estúpido bosque más tiempo.-Respondió Chrisabelle y Aimée asintió para que empezaran a caminar.

-Mark…-Exclamo Lyle y el castaño se detuvo un momento.-Gracias

-No hay de que Lyle.-Contesto Mark y ambos avanzaron detrás de Chrisabelle y Aimée.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Lyle enfrento a Aluin…-Musito Alexis mientras Derwen caminaba de un lado a otro, intranquila.-Pero Aluin no recibió rasguño.

-Es más que obvio, que no quiere que lleguen a la ciudad.-Dijo Derwen mirando el portal, que había permanecido inactivo.

-Creo que va más allá de eso, Derwen.-Respondió Alexis mirando a la chica.-Parece que quieren desatar algo.

-¿Crees que sea lo mismo que hace años?-Pregunto Derwen mirando a la chica de reojo a lo que ella asintió.

-Probablemente, eso quiere lograr pero espero que no lleguemos a eso.-Contesto Alexis seria mientras recordaba lo acontecido.-No quiero que todos nos volvamos a arriesgar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Todos están muy callados…-Musito Shawn mientras caminaban lo poco que les restaba del camino.

- _Lyle parece ser una persona, con un carácter interesante_ …-Pensó Aimée con una sonrisa mientras veía al chico.

-Bien, finalmente llegamos a la salida.-Dijo Lyle deteniéndose para hacer seña de que pasaran primero. –Ustedes irán primero, pues si se queda uno, no me regresare por él.

-Ya hemos salido todos.-Respondió Darren y la mayoría asintió.-Y a buena hora, ya anocheció.

-Hay que buscar donde quedarnos mientras tanto.-Exclamo Shawn y Nathan asintió.

-Por ahí, hay una cueva en la que seguro cabemos.-Dijo Kevin y se dirigieron a ella.

Una vez ahí, buscaron lo necesario para hacer una fogata y descansar un poco. Había sido agotador. Celia observó de lejos a Shawn, decidió sentarse junto a él puesto que su hermano se encontraba hablando animadamente con Axel y Mark:

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Shawn.-Dijo Celia sonriendo levemente a lo que el peliplata asintió.

-Vaya día que hemos tenido, ¿No?-Exclamo Shawn y la peliazul asintió.-Aun me parece difícil de creer que estoy sea real.

-No eres el único, todos estamos así.-Dijo Celia mirando el suelo.-Es algo ilógico al no ser por la razón que Derwen nos dijo. ¿Crees que podremos salir de aquí?

-Verás que si, Lyle hasta ahora, nos ha llevado a salvo.-Respondió Shawn para mirar a la peliazul.-Muy pronto estaremos de vuelta en la ciudad.

-Esperemos que así sea, Shawn.-Finalizó Celia y ambos sonrieron levemente.

 **-Afuera-**

-Sorteamos el primer obstáculo, pero sinceramente no sé qué estés planeando…-Musito Lyle mirando el cielo.-No sé porque quieres hacer esto.

-Lyle, aquí estas.-Dijo Aimée sonriendo a lo que el muchacho se giró hacia ella serio.-Quería darte las gracias, por no dejarnos morir ahí.

-No hay nada que agradecer, aunque consideraría que también les agradecieras a Mark.-Respondió Lyle mirando nuevamente el cielo.-Él fue quien hizo todo.

-Descuida, ya lo he hecho.-Dijo Aimée para caminar hasta ponerse a su lado.- ¿Hace cuánto llevas aquí?

-Mucho, hace mucho que llevo aquí.-Respondió Lyle a la pelirrosa.- En cambio ustedes, regresaran a donde pertenecen en esta semana.

-¿No regresaras con nosotros?-Pregunto Aimée a lo que Lyle le miró de reojo.

-Dudo mucho poder regresar.-Contestó Lyle sin mucho ánimo.-Estoy entrenando a 3 nuevos guardianes y ayudando a mi hermana con la complementación de Alexis.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Aimée observo a Lyle y este a la joven. Así permanecieron por un rato hasta que el chico volvió su vista a la luna. Nuit sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su ¡Pod.

-Deberías volver a la cueva, está a punto de llover.-Dijo Lyle dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cueva,-A menos que quieras mojarte.

-No, no lo creo.-Finalizo Aimée para caminar de vuelta con el chico a la cueva.

Una vez dentro, se reunieron en torno a la fogata. Celia mantenía entre sus manos el reloj, cuando este se abrió. Mark y Silvia intercambiaron miradas, mientras Axel y Nelly observaron atentos. Todos observaron cómo había 7 perlas rojizas y en segundo, como 1 de ellas era engullida por la niebla. Tras esto, el reloj succiono las perlas y se cerró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Xavier perplejo al ver lo ocurrido.

-Significa que hemos consumido el primer día.-Dijo Lyle sentado entre Jude y Shawn.-Nos quedan 6 días.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Desprendía un aura…inusual.-Dijo Aluin frente a una figura femenina que sonrió entre la oscuridad.

-Así que por eso, Evaki quiere que salgan con toda prisa.-Respondió aquella figura juntando sus manos.-No me sorprende. Tienen una grandiosa cantidad de energía.

-No hicimos daño a ese chico de banda naranja, porque pensé que le serviría cuando lo capture.-Contesto Aluin sonriendo de lado mientras Adisa rodaba los ojos.

-Sabemos que mientras Lyle este con ellos, no permitirá que los toquemos.-Dijo Adisa serio a lo que ambos le miraron.-Pero si en el siguiente obstáculo, logramos que se queden solos, habría una probabilidad más grande.

-¿Y cómo planeas alejar a Lyle de ellos?-Pregunto Aluin con una ceja arqueada.

-Todo buen guardián tendrá una debilidad y yo se mejor que nadie, quien es su debilidad.-Dijo la figura femenina para mirar a Adisa.-Dejare que esta vez, te encargues Adisa.

-Confía, en que haré mi mejor trabajo.-Finalizó Adisa sonriendo de lado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y aquí acaba este segundo capítulo. Quise hacerlo un poco más largo para recompensar la espera. Enserio que lamento haber tardado tanto, una disculpa. También, quiero informarles que en este tiempo, me he dado a la tarea de realizar imágenes de los personajes del fic. En mi DA, podrán encontrar las imágenes hasta ahora de una de las protagonistas. Poco a poco, sigo haciendo a los demás. En fin, sin más, dejo el summary del siguiente capítulo.

 **Tercer capítulo:** La Tierra del Olvido está cambiando cada vez más, y el tiempo comienza a evaporarse. Nuestro segundo destino, son las cataratas oscuras. Adisa ha aparecido trayendo consigo a la persona menos inesperada. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¡Matta ne, yatze!


End file.
